chrysieesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Harlan Ellis
Harlan Luke Ellis is a pure-blood wizard that attends Hogwarts. At age eleven, he learned that he was a wizard, and at eleven he enrolled to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Subsequently sorted into Slytherin House. History... Harlan was born to Elspeth and Landon Ellis in Ireland. His parents had only met there while on a trip, having both come from Northern England. Harlan's birth was quite a surprise, so once Elspeth found out she was pregnant, her and Landon got married right away. After spending two years in Ireland, the family moved back to England to raise Harlan. Elspeth and Landon soon got a job at the Ministry of Magic, so the they moved to London for work. The couple agreed to not having anymore children, as they hardly time for Harlan. But three years after the couple had Harlan, Elspeth gave birth to Alana. Growing up, the siblings got along quite well. When Harlan was ten and Alana seven, their parents became heads of a Department at the Ministry. Elspeth and Landon already had barely enough time for their children, but they didn't consider that. Harlan and Alana were young, but they could understand each other. They both knew their parents weren't there for them, so they comforted one another. They fought like all siblings do, but they were very close. Harlan was delighted to receive his letter for Hogwarts, the only thing he was not excited about was leaving his sister behind, knowing she would have to deal with loneliness for herself. When he arrived at Hogwarts, Harlan tried to keep his sister out of mind and enjoy the castle and school. He was sorted into Slytherin, most likely for his cunning personality and ambition. During his mid-First Year, he saw a girl named Adie Rawkes. Harlan thought she was beautiful, but all he knew about her was that she was a Ravenclaw. Every year at Hogwarts, he would try to find out about her, but he was just too shy to approach her. He soon learned that she was a quadruplet, which he found interesting. Finally, at the end of his Fifth year, Harlan got the courage to ask Adria out. She said yes, and since then, the two have been happily dating. Elspeth and Landon have always been Blood-Supremacists, and hope that their Pure-Blood children would be, too. As soon as he was old enough to realize what being a Blood-Supremacist meant, Harlan refused to be one, though. When he was around his parents, he pretended to be one so that there wouldn't be any trouble involved between his family. He taught Alana this too, and she followed in his footsteps. Personality... +''' Positive, Caring, Clever, Playful '-' Defensive, Cunning, Untrusting, Flirty Harlan is cunning, the main reason he was put in Slytherin. He can be sneaky at times, but only if he really needs to be. Harlan is also clever. This does not necessarily mean he is smart; in school he gets about average grades. Grades aren't very important to him, as long as he doesn't fail, he is alright with himself. Harlan could probably be an excelling student if he tried, but he'd much rather worry about something else. Some may think Harlan is one of the rude and careless Slytherins, but he is not. He is very kind to those he is close to, like Adie and Alana. People who are important to him are the ones he is caring towards. It is not that Harlan is rude to people he doesn't know, but he just never knows who to trust. Most of the time, if you make a good impression on him, he will treat you with kindness. If someone were to be mean or rude to him, Harlan can become vicious, and will put up a fight to defend himself or those that he loves. '''Powers and Possessions... Because Harlan never had interest in most of his subjects, he soon found a love for dueling. He is quite good at it, and finds it useful for the future. Harlan's wand is Walnut, Dragon Heartstring, 11 1/3 inches. Highly intelligent witches and wizards ought to be offered a walnut wand for trial first, because in nine cases out of ten, the two will find in each other their ideal mate. Walnut wands are often found in the hands of magical innovators and inventors; this is a handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability. Harlan bought Beauty, a female Barn Owl, like most students, in Diagon Alley when he was twelve. When he first had her, Harlan was fascinated by the bird. He only wrote to his younger sister though, and since she has come to Hogwarts, he hasn't used Beauty much for delivering. Physical Appearance... Harlan is pretty good looking. He is often by his light brown hair, which is almost always styled into a Mohawk, and by his unique shade of brown eyes. He has fair skin, but in the summer, he easily tans, so can look darker than he normally would in another season. When he was fourteen, Harlan got his ears pierced. He only wears earrings sometimes. Although he doesn't admit it, he sometimes is afraid people will judge him because of his "bad-boy" look. Gallery... harlangallery1.jpg harlangallery2.jpg harlangallery3.jpg Trivia... *His model is Nick Roux. *He writes with his right hand, but his wand arm is left. *His favorite food is Muggle strawberry ice cream. *As he was born in Ireland, Harlan spoke with a small Irish accent as a child. But after living in England for most of his life now, his accent sounds more British than Irish.